In conventional vehicle lights, a heat sink has been utilized to dissipate heat generated by the light emission of an LED light source. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-217937 discloses such a vehicle light 200 as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The vehicle light 200 can include an LED mounting substrate 210, and a structure 220 having an LED attached surface 221 and a heat sink 222 disposed below the LED attached surface 221. An LED light source 211 is mounted on the LED mounting substrate 210. When the LED light source 211 is turned on to emit light, heat is also generated and then propagated to the heat sink 222 so that the heat is dissipated into air via the heat sink 222.
If a pair of the structures 220 is utilized to form an integrated vehicle light with the LED light sources 221 (LED attached surfaces 221) being opposite to each other as shown in FIG. 2, the heat sinks 222 extend upward and downward in the vertical direction, thereby increasing the entire height H of the integrated vehicle light. Accordingly, such a vehicle light may not be suitable for a limited installation space of a vehicle body.